Music Note
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: She lives two lives; one am overnight sensation who everybody loves called Everlasting Memories, the other a quiet schoolgirl who no-one thinks of twice called Amy Rose. But what happens when people start to figure out who Everlasting Memories really is? And who is watching her from the shadows? FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING SHADAMY! PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

"You worried about this Everlasting?"

"Not at all, Sonia,"

"Really? But this is your first time out on stage!"

"I know, but they don't know who I really am, unlike you two Mina,"

"I guess your right Everlasting," The mongoose sighed, "But, your face... won't some of the girls recognise you? You could get kicked out of school because of this!"

"That's why she's in a white bodysuit to change her fur colour and wig, Mina," Sonia explained.

"That's gonna fool them?"

"Uh, yeah. Haven't you seen Hannah Montana?"

"Nope," Mina shook her head. Everlasting sighed.

"Guys, I'm on in a sec," she said.

* * *

"Hey, Tails, did you see that concert last night?" Knuckles asked as the two of them walked out of their dorm. Like most mobians, they attended Chaos High, a prestigious boarding school out in the country. Tails looked puzzled for a second.

"The Everlasting Memories one?" the fox asked. Knuckles nodded and a slight blush appeared on his muzzle.

"She's really hot, isn't she?" the echidna sighed, almost dazed, "Plus, she's our age. Do you think she's here? In this school? Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Well, yeah, she's kinda hot; no, I don't think so, she's a celebrity and you probably don't have a chance with her, despite being on the school's football and rugby team,"

"I think you're supposed to say 'Oh, don't worry Knuckles, you definitely have a chance with her', now whatever that was,"

"...Is that Sonic over there?" Tails asked, trying to change the subject. Knuckles looked over to see the cerulean hedgehog by some lockers talking with a squirrel girl. The rodent had short rusty hair that came down to her shoulders and she wore almost nothing. Her name was Sally Acorn and she was the most popular (and quite frankly, most annoying) girl in the school.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles waved over at the hedgehog, making both him and Sally look up. Tails face-palmed when the echidna ran over to Sonic yelling, "SONIC! DID YOU WATCH THE EVERLASTING MEMORIES CONCERT LAST NIGHT?"

"Hey... uh, Tails?" the fox heard someone say, "Can... can you come over here?" he turned around to see a pink hedgehog in the shadows, her emerald eyes glowing.

"Amy? What are you-"

"Shh! They'll hear you!" she frowned, "Please come over here,"

"Okay," he sighed, strolling over to the sakura being, "What is it Ames?"

"Who is Everlasting Memories?" she asked, "Everyone... well, they talk about her constantly... Does Sonic think she's cute?"

"How don't you know who Everlasting Memories is? Everyone does," Tails shrugged, "Like I said to Knuckles, she's kinda hot. Here's a picture of her," he pulled out his phone and got a photo up on it. It was of a white hedgehog with long blonde hair cascading down her back beautifully, showing her stunning green eyes.

"Oh, she's really pretty. How old is she?"

"16, like up," Tails replied, "Knuckles thinks she's in this school somewhere,"

"Wouldn't everyone have known if she was here?" Amy raised a brow, "I'm sure everyone would be talking about it. How come she's so famous?"

"She's an overnight sensation, Everlasting is. It was her first actual concert last night and she rocked it out there,"

"That's cool Tails. I'll... I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled and walked off. The kitsune looked at the picture again and looked at the eyes closely.

"...It can't... no, that's impossible," he shook his head and walked over to Knuckles.

* * *

"Hey girlfriend!" Sonia waved as Amy walked onto the field. It lay almost bare, aside from Amy, Sonia, Mina and all the boys playing football at the other end, "Guess who got another 200+ followers on Twitter?"

"Everlasting?" The rose hedgehog asked.

"You bet," the magenta hedgehog smiled, "I'm telling you, she's a big hit!"

"We're a big hit!" the mongoose corrected her, "We help out a lot,"

"So, Ames, who's talking about Everlasting? I bet a lot of boys,"

"Yep, Sonia. Apparently Knuckles has a huge crush on her, as well as about half of the boy population at this school," Amy said, sitting down by them, "A lot of them were at the concert last night,"

"They were?" Sonia asked, "Wow. See? I told you she would be bigger than, well..."

"Would you care to finish that sentence Sonia?" Mina asked.

"Just let me think... ah! Got it! Minecraft!"

"Minecraft? Seriously? you're comparing Everlasting Memories, an overnight sensation, to Minecraft, a computer game that looks really bad?"

"Don't argue with me Mina. Manic and all of his mates talk about it all of the time!" Sonia explained.

"Well, they're boys. They're messed up," Amy chuckled slightly, "Now, you wanted to tell me something? I got the text,"

"Oh, yeah, Ames. We've began developing some Everlasting Memories merchandise. I think you'll love them!"

"Not here Mina. Somewhere else. They could hear us," Sonia frowned.

"They boys? Nah, they're over the other side,"

"no, Mina. Sonia means the teachers. They have surveillance equipment hooked up around the school. Let's talk in the town later today in free period," Amy said, "If they found out, they could... I dunno, but it'll be bad. Remember what happened with Fiona and Scourge with their videos on how to be emo,"

"But that's Fiona and Scourge. Of course that would happen to them," Mina waved it off.

"But what if they find out who Everlasting Memories is?" Sonia hissed, "Amy won't get the cane, she'll get thrown in... there..."

"Oh, you're not talking about..." Mina gasped.

"We know what needs to be done. We need to remove any evidence that Amy is Everlasting," Sonia said.

"Agreed," the other two nodded.

"How'll we do that though?" Amy frowned, "It ain't going to be easy,"

"Well, people love it when celebrates date other celebrates. I think we should get you a boyfriend, a regular one," Sonia offered.

"You think that'll work?" Amy asked.

"Yep. I'm going to try and hook you up with Sonic. I know you like him,"

"Thanks Sonia," Amy smiled.

"No problem Ames. Now, let's go and find him!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm writing my first Shadamy fanfic. I know people love this couple lots and I respect that, so that's why I'm writing this. I think I'm actually going to have to think again about this couple after I've finished writing this. Well, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

The two female hedgehogs and mongoose walked into the main building via the back entrance, trying their hardest not to be noticed by the security cameras. One of the few things, if not the only thing, Chaos High was known for, it was punishing the students harshly if they broke any rules. Ever since Mr Robotnik retired from being the principle, Mr Towers took over and basically turned school into a prison. Now each teacher was allowed to carry some form of weaponry on them at all times and were allowed to use them on the students. Or, they were thrown in the 'dungeon'.

Most refused to even speak of it, but those who did quivered with fear just by saying it's name. There was a rumour that spread across Chaos High like wildfire that a student, his name Bean, who was well-known for dealing dynamite and other explosives around the school, was thrown in there and starved to death. No-one had seen him since and when Mr Towers went to throw another rebellious student in there, the bird was gone. He sure as hell didn't escape as the 'dungeon' lacked in any windows, the walls were made of steel and the door had about fifty locks all with different codes. Now, if the teachers, or Mr Towers, found out, Amy, Mina and Sonia could get thrown in there for who knows how long!

Sonia led the way, her eyes scanning furiously around the place for her brother, Sonic. They were now in the main hall, the place where most students hung around before classes started, but for some reason it lay bare. Sonia gasped, shocked.

"What? He's always in here!" She growled, "What is the time?" Mina glanced down at her watch and her eyes grew wide. She showed the hedgehogs who both exchanged glances with each other.

"We're late for first lesson?" they all said in unison. Swiftly, they all sprinted down the halls ,ignoring the one way system and no running in the hallways rules, until they came to their first lesson; geography. Sonia looked at the others and chuckled slightly.

"Whoops," she said between chuckles, "Well, at least Sonic is in our class and we can talk to him after lesson,"

"Sonia, I don't want to do this anymore; I've never asked anyone out in my life!" Amy frowned, looking slightly pale, "What if he says 'no'?"

"He won't Ames. I can talk to him, he is my brother. Anyway, who wouldn't want to go out with you? You're cute and intelligent; the total package!" Sonia smiled as they walked into class. Their teacher, Mr Mighty the Armadillo, glared at them as they made their way to their seats. The rest of the class were also looking at them, most with soft and sympathetic expressions, but some like Fiona and Scourge just smirked at the trio. They all knew what was next; the whip. Mighty was one of the nicer teachers, but he was still brutal when it came to punishing students.

"...here comes the whip..." they heard someone whisper.

"...Serves them right for being late..." another said.

"...Sneaky bitches must have snuck out last night to see Everlasting Memories preform..." Jet smirked, sitting right beside Mina, "...Not like you, huh? Which boy, or boys, took you. We all know what you're like mongoose..."

"What does it matter to you parrot?" she said, staring straight at the front of the classroom. It was a gutsy comment Jet had made just then; she knew he went to the concert with his girlfriend, Wave, and that fat idiot, Storm. Actually, thinking about it, virtually everyone in her class had gone to that concert. Except Sonic, Sally, Cream and that dark emo guy no-one knew the name of. The hedgehog never spoke and the teachers never called his name out when taking the register, yet they always knew he was in.

"Hey, this one has a mouth on her," Jet growled, seizing Mina by the wrist, "Not a clean one, but a mouth nevertheless, unlike pinkie back there," his eyes darted over to Amy who was sat near the back with Sonia and Nicole the Lynx. Mina growled and bent the hawk's arm behind his back.

"Yeah, I'll keep my mouth, however, I know a parrot that is gonna loose his in a second," she smiled, but Mr Mighty looked up from getting his whip out of his desk. the armadillo raised an eyebrow at the duo before storming over to them and grabbing both of them by their necks.

"Rose, Hedgehog, come with me," he said, looking at Amy and Sonia. Nervously, they looked at each other before standing up and following their teacher out of the classroom. Sonia hung at the back and as she passed her brother's desk, she placed a note on it, then ran to catch up with Amy and Mina.

The class sat in silence as they heard the lashes of Mr Mighty's whip against their skin, and in some cases, the whimpers of the one hit. Sonic had just woken up to hear the whip outside of the class and to find four seats and his teacher's seat vacant. A note had been placed on his desk, his name written neatly on the front in purple gel pen. Recognising it was Sonia, his sister, he opened it. in more purple gel pen, there was a phone number and a picture of Amy. T the side of the picture, Sonia had written _'Text "yes" to this phone number if you will go out with Amy... or "no" if you won't' _Sonic was shocked to see this. Why did Sonia give him this? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the sakura hedgehog crying out in pain.

_'We need a better principle here...' _The cobalt being frowned as their teacher walked back into the room with the four students. Sonia had a deep gash by her eye, the she didn't look fazed by it one bit. Mina held her head low and refused to make eye contact with anyone. Jet just held his hands behind his head like nothing happened and barely a scratch could be seen on him. But the one who surprised Sonic the most was in fact Amy. The pink hedgehog's eyes were brimming with tears and held her arm slightly. Squinting his eyes; the cerulean realised that she was bleeding. Maybe from the whip? But still, he was silent.

Amy couldn't bare it; the pain was too much. She had never been punished by any of the teachers or Mr Towers, unlike Sonia, so she didn't know what exactly to expect. This much pain? They shouldn't have been allowed to inflict such wounds upon students like this, should they? And, this was from the nicest of the school's staff. Even the caretakers were more brutal than this! Then, it hit her, if they did this to her for being late for a lesson, what would they do if they knew she, Mina and Sonia sneak out at night? The 'dungeon' maybe... no, that wouldn't even come close to what would happen to the trio. Amy looked up slightly so that she could see Sonic. The male of her dreams was staring at her arm wound. Was he concerned? No, she knew Sonic was sweet, but he wasn't _that _sweet. Then, she realised that a pair of ruby red orbs were looking exquisitely at her. The emo? What did he want? Shaking her head and wiping the tears in her eyes away, she went to sit beside Sonia and Nicole.

* * *

**Hey! Thought this was a kinda dark chapter right here. I'm going to answer some things people are wanting to know.**

**Werewolf lover99: No, there will not be any OCs in this story, Werewolf lover99. I will only use characters from the games, comics or TV series (aside from Chris)**

**ShadAmy FanGirl: You might get to find out what Everlasting is singing at some point. I haven't planned that far ahead. Also, don't worry, no wrecking ball Everlasting.  
Plus, this chapter is the answer to your final question, Shadow was in this chapter ^^**

**Story plot belongs to me  
Amy, Mina, Sonia, Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, Abraham Towers, Mighty, Sonic, Jet, Fiona, Nicole (NICOLE), Wave, Storm, Cream, Bean, Scourge and Sally all belong to SEGA**


End file.
